


I`m In Love With Your Body

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, True Love, a little porn with lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: John loves a man. What still amazes him, even after ten years.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I`m In Love With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place around 2014 or so.
> 
> And again, english is not my mother tongue, no beta.  
> Please leave feedback  
> Thank you

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead _

_Shape Of You, Ed Sheeran_

John loved these first minutes of a new day.  
That moment when life seemed to begin anew and anything was possible.  
He smiled, still half asleep, and wrapped himself even tighter around the warm, firm body beside him.  
It was fascinating how perfectly their bodies fitted together. How John's tall, slender figure enclosed the smaller man like an envelope, a specially made envelope that fit exactly.  
Yes, Nigel John Taylor loved his life. And he definitely loved the man he`s sharing the bed with.

Even after more than ten years, he was still amazed by it.  
That he loved a man. That it was this man of all men.  
He didn't see himself as gay, which his best friend Nick thought was downright stupid.

"You live with a man, you have sex all the time, if that's not gay, then I don't know what is.”

John had tried to explain.  
"I'm not into men. Not one bit. I've never looked at a man and thought, wow, he's sexy. Except him. I'm not into men, I'm into him.”

“But he _is_ a man, Nigel!”

John chuckled.  
Oh well.  
He`s a man, indeed. A short, stout, hairy man. His man.  
John had never been a particularly jealous or possessive person, but he would have liked to lock his man up here. In the bedroom.  
Forever.  
Because he was his, his alone.  
He buried his nose in the soft, inviting crook of his lover's neck and inhaled the familiar, arousing male scent.  
He would not have thought it possible that the smell of a human being alone could be so arousing. Certainly not the smell of a man.  
But then, it wasn`t just the smell, was it? Hell, no!  
It`s everything.

The way that compact, muscular body pressed against his, so warm and willing and inviting, even in sleep.  
How divinely the firm ass cheeks nestled against his crotch, bringing his cock to life.  
It might sound corny, maybe even extraordinarily inappropriate, but the first time John had fucked that ass, well, it was like coming home.  
John knew right away that he would never sleep with a woman again.  
And God knows John Taylor had slept with a lot of women.  
But this feeling was more intense than anything he had ever felt.  
Tight and scorching hot.  
Soft and hard as steel at the same time, Roger's body had welcomed him inside, taken him in, held him, milked him.  
John had not moved much, although Roger had begged him to. 

He still couldn't tell if he was afraid of hurting Roger or if it was the fascination of what Roger was able to do with his inner muscles that had made him almost motionless.  
Roger. 

Neither of them was able to explain how it had started between them.  
Neither had ever had sex with a man before or even thought about wanting to have sex with a man.

It was absolutely inexplicable.  
Sure, John had been beside himself with joy when he had seen Roger for the first time after all these years, and Roger had felt the same way.  
They had often met alone, without the others.  
To find their common rhythm again, they had said with a laugh.  
John laughed softly, slid his semi-stiff cock between Roger's buttocks and covered the sweet-smelling neck with little kisses.

“Hmmmm.” Roger purred, not fully awake yet, and a calloused hand lay on John's thigh. It was crazy. They both constantly felt the need to touch each other. Not only in bed.  
They held hands, smooched, hugged each other. All the time.  
As if without each other's touch they would wither like a flower in the desert 

“Good morning, lover.” John whispered and bit tenderly into a pretty earlobe.  
He loved Roger's ears. He had already loved them before Roger had confessed to him that his earlobes were something like an erogenous zone.

“Uhn, John!” 

“Yes. Me. John. Your John.”

“Uh-huh, my John.”

“And you're my Roger, aren't you? My horny little Roger, who I always want to fuck.”

Roger growled softly.  
Damn, how was it possible to desire someone so much? To know someone so well that you knew how to read all those small, subtle sounds?  
The growl was a yes-please- sound.  
A definite yes, which John would have known too, if Roger hadn't opened his legs invitingly at the same time.  
Roger remained lying on his side, neither turning onto his back nor going onto all fours.  
That also meant something.  
Be careful, Johnny, I'm a bit sore.  
He didn't have to say it, John knew it, and it made him a little proud.

After all, they were both over 50, weren't they? 

Still, they had celebrated their 10th anniversary with lots of sex and lots of orgasms.

There had been a time when John was convinced that sex could only remain exciting if one changed partners as often as possible.  
That a body became boring when you knew it inside and out.

Well, this body did not get boring. On the contrary.  
The more John learned, explored, found out, the more intense the sex became.  
Perhaps it was an advantage that they had discovered male love together, that there were no opportunities for comparison, no bad experiences.  
They had simply become completely involved with each other. Without prejudices, without false ideas.  
It was strange in a wonderful way that there had been no shame between them from the beginning.  
Their sex was like making music together.  
One had an idea, the other went along with it. What came out was usually powerful and loud.

Roger whimpered as John entered him, his entrance still yielding and wet from the wild escapades of the previous night.  
This time it would be a slow rhythm.  
A ballad.  
A love song.


End file.
